Lickboot
Lickboot is the secondary antagonist of the 1992 animated film, Tom and Jerry: The Movie. He is Aunt Pristine Figg'slawyer and accomplice, and they both want to capture Robyn Starling so they can have her father's inheritance money. He is voiced by the late English-American actor Tony Jay, who also played Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Shere Khan in Disney's The Jungle Book 2 and Talespin, Monsieur D'Arque in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and Megabyte in ReBoot. Biography Lickboot and Figg are obsessed with money as they sing a song about their greed. Lickboot is best known for this quote which is "We've '''GOT' to have...MONEY.''". He first appears when he drinks a cup of tea and Lickboot told Figg that she will be able to live without Robyn. Because of this, Figg told Lickboot to shut up and called him a hoodoo. But Lickboot replies that it is true and that her Starling trust fund money will go bye-bye, and she will be out in the cold, and Figg tells him to scheme and stop talking. Lickboot and Figg then sing a song about money. Then they discuss about Robyn's father still alive, that he survived the avalanche. When Figg discovers Robyn has escaped again, she, Lickboot and Ferdinand try to find Robyn under the bridge, but Tom, Jerry and Robyn escaped on a raft in the river. Lickboot, Figg, and Ferdinand create a million dollar reward for Robyn on every milk carton. The three villains found out that Robyn is located at Captain Kiddie's carnival due to her separated from Tom and Jerry when their raft crashed into a ship, and immediately drive there to fetch her. Lickboot, Figg, and Ferdinand arrived at the carnival to fetch Robyn, but she, Tom and Jerry escape yet again on a boat. The three villains pursue the three heroes across the country. Eventually, he, Ferdinand, and Figg corners her in the cottage. Lickboot convinces Robyn to never run away again, but she attacks him and accidentally set the cottage ablaze in the process. Lickboot tries to convince her to go safety in vain, but Robyn refuses, and he and Figg are forced to escape. Lickboot got the keys, but Figg knocks all the keys off the chain. Eventually Lickboot found the right key to escape, but unfortunately, he and Figg are tripped by Ferdinand, and the three fell to the boat. The boat activates and goes haywire in the process, and moves away most likely to their demise (the boat likely crashes); but (if this does not happen) they have probably been arrested by the police for trying to capture Robyn Starling and million dollar reward for Robyn is put out by Daddy Starling who learned of this and Lickboot was fired as lawyer. Trivia * Despite being a villain, Lickboot is not completely evil as he seemed to be concerned about Robin's safety, telling her she needed to get out of the cabin before it burned down, while Figg wanted to leave Robin to die. * Lickboot's quote, "We've got to have money!" is now a YouTube meme and it is popularized by the Nostalgia Critic. Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wealthy Category:Lawyers Category:Villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Business man Category:Abusers Category:Warner Bros. characters